Togruta Slaves Of The Republic
by StarWarsRocksMySocks
Summary: Based on the new Season 4 trailer. The Togrutas have been capured as slaves again, and it's up to Anakin and his Togruta Padawan, Ahsoka, to save them. On the mission, Ahsoka meets someone from her past...but who? A freind? Family? 8th story please review
1. Chapter 1

_A FanFiction written by StarWarsRocksMySocks_

**So, I got this idea for this story when I watched the new Season 4 Clone Wars trailer. I saw Togruta slaves, and thought it was like Slaves Of The Republic again. But yeah, the new trailer looks awesome! And Ahsoka is gonna kick some major butt! I'm soooo excited, and please tell me in your review what you thought about the story, and the new trailer. But honestly, it looks EPIC!**

… … … … … … … … … … …

"Master Skywalker?" Barriss said, gently tapping the Knight's shoulder.

He turned around and crouched down a little so he was her height. "What's up, Barriss?"

"Master Yoda wishes to speak with you and Ahsoka."

Anakin sighed, "What's she done this time? Don't tell me she's pranked another Master? If she has, that'll be the third time this week!"

Barriss giggled quietly, and then said "I don't know, Master Skywalker. But, Master Yoda says it's quite important."

Anakin put a hand on the Mirialan's shoulder. "Thanks, Barriss."

Barriss nodded and trotted off to go find her Master.

_Please don't tell me she's been up to mischief again. The girl hasn't given me a break all week! _Anakin thought. He opened the door to their shared quarters and walked inside. He gently knocked on Ahsoka's door. Having no answer, he knew that the little Togruta was still in bed. He opened the door quietly, and slipped inside. She was fast asleep. The blankets covered her legs and waist. "Come on, Snips. Get up." He yanked the covers off the sleeping teenager.

Ahsoka made a groaning/gurgling sound and said "Leave me alone, I'm sleeping. Come back tomorrow." Her eyes still closed, she grabbed the covers out of Anakin's hand, and drew them over herself so they were covering her whole body.

"Ahsoka," Anakin sighed, "Master Yoda wants to see you,_ now._ So get up and get dressed."

Ahsoka mumbled something under her breath, and got up, tossing the thin covers on the floor. She yawned loudly, not bothering to put a hand over her mouth. Anakin stared at her sharp teeth, wondering how painful it would be to have those sunk in your arm. "What are staring at?" Ahsoka mumbled sleepily, her blue eyes clouded with exhaustion.

"Nothing. Just go and get dressed. I don't think Master Yoda will be very happy if you showed up in your pyjamas." Anakin nodded to the plain white tee-shirt and blue shorts she was wearing.

Ahsoka looked down on herself, "At least I don't go to bed wearing only boxer shorts. At least _bother_ to put on some pyjamas." Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just…go get dressed. I'll see you five minutes, little one." He turned and left the room.

Ahsoka slipped off her night clothes, and put on her usual outfit. A quick glance in the mirror told her she looked fine, and she grabbed her lightsabers off the bedside table. While adjusting her belt she opened the door and walked straight into Anakin's back. The teen fell to the floor with a _bump. _"Seriously, Master? Was there any need to stand _right_ outside the door?"

"Whoops. Sorry, Snips." Anakin swooped down to help her up. He pulled her up by her arms and she dusted herself off.

"Come on." Anakin said. Ahsoka walked behind her Master, his long strides making it difficult to keep up with him. Come on, he was really tall, and Ahsoka was only a little, tiny thing. Ahsoka cursed her petite size, and jogged a little to walk beside Anakin. "Um, Master? What's all this about?" She asked, sounding both curious and a little worried.

"I don't know, Snips. I hope you haven't playing pranks again."

Ahsoka stopped walking, "Master, I _swear _that I haven't been up to mischief, well, except from two days ago when I pranked Master Plo, but I didn't get into trouble."

"Well, you better not be in trouble. Whenever I want to relax, I also have to deal with other masters about you."

Ahsoka smiled sheepishly, still struggling to keep up with her Master. When they reached the council chambers, they stopped at the door. They both checked if they looked all right. Anakin brushed some hair out of his face, Ahsoka checked that her belt was in place, and that she had her lightsabers. Anakin raised his mechanical hand and knocked on the door, wincing a little when he made a small dent in the door.

"Enter, you may." An old voice came from in the chamber. Ahsoka and Anakin shared one last glace at each other, and opened the door. The stopped walking once they were standing in the middle of the room. To their surprise, only Master Yoda, Shaak Ti, and Plo Koon were in their seats. No other Jedi or holograms were in the room. Just the five of them. The Master and Padawan pair bowed.

"You requested to see me and Ahsoka, Master?" Anakin bowed again, showing his respect for the Grand Master.

"Yes." Plo said. "More Togruta's have been captured and put into slavery."

Ahsoka, who had been staring at the floor – obviously still tired – looked up quickly. _Oh, no. Not again. _Ahsoka stayed silent, knowing her Master should do the talking.

While Anakin and Plo were talking, Ahsoka shot a quick glance towards Shaak Ti, who was in deep thought. Shaak Ti noticed her fellow Togruta's glance and she smiled. Ahsoka returned the smile weakly, and bought her attention back to the conversation.

"Ahsoka. You have to let yourself get captured. Then, you start an attack. Skywalker will then assist you with the droids." Shaak Ti said.

Ahsoka lifted an eye marking and cocked her head to the side. "Um, so how am I gonna get captured? And, like, won't they be able tell I'm a Jedi? And I am _not_ pretending to be a princess this time."

"Actually, Zaa Vashee is already there. She was captured only a few days ago. They won't be able to tell that you're a Jedi if they can't see your lightsabers."

After the plans for the mission were explained, Ahsoka and Anakin bowed respectfully and left the room.

They were both silent while walking back to their shared quarters. Anakin kept glancing at his Padawan, who was quiet. Ahsoka was _never _quiet; she was usually boasting on about a brilliant kill she had got or something. Even though Anakin hated noise, he sometimes didn't mind it from his Padawan. She always had something to joke about or something to laugh at, cheer you up. She was literally a breath of fresh air. She always made people laugh or smile, no matter what the circumstances were. Well, except Mace Windu, she always got harsh glares and dirty looks from him; but he _never _smiled. But seeing Ahsoka silent was…disturbing. "Ahsoka, what's wrong? You're being…quiet."

Ahsoka sighed. "I just…can't believe this has happened again. Even more of my people have been put into slavery…" They both stopped walking and Anakin put a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Look, Snips." He bought up her nickname to ease the tension a little, "We'll rescue them, I promise."

Ahsoka smiled weakly at him, her eyes lighting up the tiniest bit.

When Anakin and his Padawan reached their quarters, Ahsoka said quietly, "I'm going to see Master Ti, is that okay."

Anakin nodded and said, "Sure, Ahsoka. Just be back by lunch time because we have training." When Ahsoka left the room, Anakin flopped down on the couch. Ahsoka seemed so down. He understood that more – many more – of her people had been put into slavery, but why was she so down about it? Anakin knew that Ahsoka didn't have much contact with Togrutas when she was little, plus there wasn't many Togruta Jedi. What was wrong with her?

_**Lunch Time…**_

Ahsoka burst through the training room doors, "Master, I'm so sorry I'm late. I was just leaving, but then Master Yoda asked me to help him with a training exercise with Younglings." She panted. She had obviously ran the whole way, knowing she was late. And knowing Ahsoka, she probably Force Dashed most of the way, or at least ran at amazing speeds. "You know, I hate Younglings. One of the little brats stole my shoto, and then almost ended up killing himself with it!" Ahsoka folded her arms over her chest.

Anakin laughed loudly.

"What's so funny?" Ahsoka snapped ferociously.

"You let a _youngling _steal your shoto?" He laughed harder, "Oh, and if you don't remember, you were a youngling a couple of years ago!"

Ahsoka frowned. He lekku changed shades a little; she was frustrated, maybe a little embarrassed too. "Whatever," She made a face at him, "Let's just get on with the training."

. … … … … … … … … .. .

Ahsoka flopped down into her seat in the mess hall, with a tray piled with food. You probably wouldn't believe it, but Ahsoka was a big eater. She was small and skinny. But she ate lots more than you would think. "So what time are we leaving tomorrow?" She said through a mouthful of food.

"Well, you're getting up at four and we're leaving at five thirty."

Ahsoka coughed, nearly choking, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I don't need to get up _that _early! I have one and a half hours to get ready!"

"But, Snips, remember that you take ages in the shower." Anakin crossed him arms over his chest.

"Hey! You take about half an hour to do your hair! You brush it, then you put about half a can of hairspray on it! And _then _you stare at yourself in the mirror!"

"What would you know about hair? You don't have any!"

.. .. … … .. … … … … … .. .

Walking back to their quarters, Ahsoka and Anakin passed a group of noisy younglings, one of them being the one who stole Ahsoka's shoto. Ahsoka snarled at him and that made the little eight year old pull a face at her. Ahsoka's snarl turned into a feral growl and the young boy shuffled into the middle of the group, a look of fear on his face.

"Ahsoka, you know I hate it when you do that." Anakin said.

"Do what?" Ahsoka looked confused.

"The growling and the snarling and the sharp teeth. It's kinda creepy."

"Oh, sorry. Sometimes I don't realise that I'm doing it."

"I know you don't." Anakin mumbled.

… … … … … … **.. … … .. .**

**So, this story is based on the new Clone Wars trailer. Did you see all those Togruta slaves? HOW AWESOME! Please, please, please review!**


	2. The mission begins

A FanFiction written by StarWarsRocksMySocks

_O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O_

Ahsoka slipped on her Jedi cloak, yawning as she did so. She pulled up her large hood so it completely covered her headtails. She had just come out from her 'quick' shower, feeling refreshed, but unfortunately not quite ready for the mission. She took a quick glance in the mirror, realising she forgot something. Her lightsabers. She picked them up of the table and clipped them onto her waist belt.

Anakin knocked on her door, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah!" Ahsoka called to him.

Anakin walked in, tugging his hood over his head, "You ready, Ahsoka?"

"Sure." She walked beside him. Anakin put an arm around her shoulders and whispered next to her headtails, "What's up? I can sense you're uneasy."

"I don't know. I just feel…oh I don't know Master." Ahsoka narrowed her eyes, annoyed with herself.

"Don't worry, Snips. The missions gonna be all right. You just act like a," Anakin paused, being careful about how he said this, "A _slave,"_ He hissed the terrible word without realising it, "and then you just cause a fight, show those droids who's the boss!" Anakin lightly punched his apprentice's shoulder, "And don't worry, as soon as you start the attack, I'll be there right away. Obi-Wan will be there too, he's just not coming with us. Don't worry, little one."

While they were boarding the _Twilight, _Artoo and Arseven came rolling up the ramp, chirping and beeping to eachother. "Hey Arseven, Artooie." Ahsoka said happily, crouching down next to the astromechs', patting the their domes. They squeaked in reply.

_**Twilight:**_** 2 Standard hours away from Lavosh**

"Master?" Ahsoka hobbled in, rubbing her sleepy blue eyes, having just woken up from an uneasy sleep.

"Yes, Ahsoka?" Anakin called over his shoulder.

"Are we there yet?" The classic childish question. 'Are we there yet?'. Ahsoka was still rubbing her eyes.

"About two standard hours away. Why don't you get changed? If you're gonna act like a slave, you gotta' dress like one."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No. You know how much I hate wearing robes, plus I can't fight in them!" Ahsoka whined. She _hated _wearing robes. She didn't mind wearing her Jedi Cloak every once in a while, but she couldn't stand robes like what Anakin and Obi-Wan wore.

"Snips, it's okay, just put them over what you're wearing now. Keep your hood up too. When we're fighting, you can take them off, okay? Don't tell _anyone _who you are, just in case there is security camera."

"Sure, Master." She picked up the dirty and creased robes that were crumpled up on the co-pilots seat. She slipped them over her usual Jedi outfit and said to Anakin, "How do I look?"

Anakin turned a little in his seat and smiled, "Like a slave." His smile faded as soon as it came. Anakin hated that word – slave - because he and his mother had been slaves. He hated people who owned slaves; the poor slaves didn't deserve it. "Maybe you should make your face a little dirty or something."

"Okay." Ahsoka sat down in the co-pilots seat. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Resting her chin on her knees, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"You used to slave, right?" Ahsoka said, opening her beautiful blue eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it." Anakin said, not realising how harsh his reply was.

"I'm sorry." Ahsoka sulked a little, folding her arms over her chest and pouting the slightest bit.

Anakin didn't answer; he kept his attention on the brightly coloured stars that flew past. Oh, Ahsoka should _not _have bought up the topic of his past. She knew he hated to talk about it, she knew. He swore she just did it to annoy him. Ahsoka didn't know why he was so defensive about t; he was just a slave, right? She wished she knew why he hurt all the time; she wished she knew about his past. She'd be able to help him, cheer him up. Ahsoka hated her past, but she didn't get all defensive and all that about it. Anakin didn't know about Ahsoka's past, so she never told him.

With another sigh, the little Togruta got up and left the room, leaving her Master to dwell on his dark past…

… … … …. … … … … ..

Ahsoka sat, twiddling her thumps nervously, biting into her lip. What was wrong with her? It was a normal mission. She had had a mission with Togruta slaves before, but why did she have a sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen? She got to do what she did best; causing fights. Yes, she had been in many fights and scraps at the Temple, usually with a Human Padawan who thought they were amazing and awesome just because she had a turquoise coloured lightsaber. Who cared? Ahsoka had green lightsaber, and a _yellow_ shoto, but did she show off? No! Once – when Ahsoka and the other Padawan were 12 - she had tried to punch Ahsoka because she made fun of her. Fortunately for Ahsoka, she sensed it coming and ducked, and punched her back, knocking one of her teeth out. Now, every time she smiled, you could see the gap where her tooth had once been.

"Ahsoka?" Her comlink beeped, her master's voice sounded, "We've got a little problem, please come down here."

Ahsoka hopped off her bed and skidded out of her room. She sat down next to Anakin, (Well, she practically threw herself in the seat.) "What's wrong, Master?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know if you were ready and alert for the mission. And looks like you are." He smirked playfully, teasing her. Ahsoka growled at him, baring her teeth at him. He honestly _hated _it when she did that. She laughed and smiled sweetly, the kind of smile that a child did when they wanted something.

_**Twilight:**_** Ten standard minutes away from Lavosh.**

Anakin glanced over to his Padawan, who was wearing dirty robes and had a very grubby looking face. It was quite hard to see the markings on her face. Anakin's scar was covered by an eyes patch, like the one he had used when Ahsoka had to pretend she was a Shilian princess. Ahsoka reached under her robes and lightly brushed her lightsabers comfortingly with her fingers. _This is it, the mission I've been dreading. _

Anakin landed the _Twilight _and stood up. Ahsoka took a deep breath and stood beside him. They walked down the extending ramp, stopping dead when they saw the many guards with blasters pointed at them. Ahsoka, who had her hood up to cover most of her dirty face, gulped. It was obvious that she was a Togruta, right? Even with her hood up, you could tell. Who else would have two spikes sticking out of their hood? You could tell she was a Togruta from a mile away.

"What is your business?" The lead guard snarled.

"I have a Togruta slave." Anakin gestured towards Ahsoka, who was standing rigid and breathing slow. "And I have ordered to bring her here."

"Who ordered you? Who used to be her slave Master?"

Anakin had to think fast. Watto! "Watto, Tatooine."

"Ah, yes. We have had many slaves from Tatooine. Follow me."

Ahsoka smirked widely under her hood, but a question buzzed around in her head. Who was Watto? He was obviously a slave master. And Tatooine, that was Anakin's home planet. Anakin used to be a slave, so maybe 'Watto' was his slave master. Ahsoka honestly didn't know, but it was possible. The young Padawan walked slightly behind the guards, but they glanced back every few moments should she try anything to escape. The leader stopped and growled at Ahsoka, "How old are you?"

Ahsoka looked at Anakin, and then back at the muscular guard, "Sixteen."

"Come with me, _slave."_ He roughly grabbed Ahsoka's arm and hauled her over to a cell. It had three Togrutas in: a female with red skin, and two males with orange skin. They were all leaning against a wall, facing eachother.

'_Ahsoka, once you are all let out into the yard, you have to fight then. Just cause a riot with someone, and try and make it big enough for the slave master to come. _That's _when I'll come and help you. Okay?' _Anakin said through the Force. _'I'll be able to sense when you're ready. I'll stick around the building.' _ He walked off with a gentle nod. The guards followed him.

'_Right' _Ahsoka answered. The lead guard opened the cell and pushed her in – literally throwing her in – and he expected her to fall to the fall like the others did. But she didn't, she just stumbled and but recovered quickly. She glared at the guard, her blue eyes narrowed. The guard left with a snarl.

All the other Togrutas stared. They had orange skin – well, except for the only other female in the cell – and they appeared to be about her age. "Uh…hi?" Ahsoka said. _Now _Ahsoka awkward. But the strange thing was, she didn't know why.

"Hey." One of the male Togrutas mumbled. Well at least _someone _bothered to answer. He was tall, muscular, and had white stripes running down his arms. The other male – who looked strangely similar to the other male – gave a gentle nod.

"So…" Ahsoka tried to start a conversation, "You're slaves?" Ahsoka felt stupid for asking that. Of course they were slaves.

"Of course we are, di'kut." The only other female snapped.

Oh, it looks like Ahsoka had a reason to be nervous.

… … … … … … … **...**

**So, chapter 2 is up! Did you like? Oh, and di'kut means idiot in the Star Wars universe. I hope you like, and PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

A FanFiction written by StarWarsRocksMySocks

_O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O_

"Why are you asking? Are you not a slave?" The Togruta female snapped. Wow. And _Ahsoka _thought she was rude and disrespectful.

"No, I'm actually not." Ahsoka shot back, resisting the urge to kick her in the head. She would of, if she was a Sith or a Separatist.

"Then what are you?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. No Ahsoka was getting _very _annoyed with this particular Togruta.

"Your murderer if you keep talking to me like I'm a nobody." Ahsoka growled. The Padawan smirked to herself. _Yep, that has to be one of my best come backs yet. _

The taller Togruta couldn't take it anymore, and her Togruta aggression completely took over. She lunged at Ahsoka, like a predator catching its prey. Wait, it _was _a predator, but the other wasn't prey, she was a predator too. Ahsoka stepped to the side, making the other girl fly past her. She slammed into the wall face first and made a feral growl of irritation and annoyance. She raised her clenched fists and swung several punches, aiming for Ahsoka's head. Ahsoka – who was now behind the slave girl – gave a gentle push on her back – with the tiniest bit of help from the Force – which sent her to the floor. She landed on her stomach and the wind knocked straight out of her.

"I'm here to help." Ahsoka said, "That's why I'm here. I'm here to free you. _All _of you."

The girl leaped up and leapt towards Ahsoka. The Togruta Padawan sensed her move, and lightly shoved her back with her hands. Even though Ahsoka was a very petite little girl, she had amazing amounts strength in her, due to her endless hours of training. Being a Jedi meant that you needed to stay healthy fit.

"Please listen to me!" Ahsoka said through clenched teeth. Who did this person think she was? Attacking a Jedi, what the hell? Oh, she didn't know Ahsoka was a Jedi…but still, it was rude to attack anyone, really.

The girl was about to jump up again, but the male Togruta who had said 'Hey' to Ahsoka rushed forward and placed a large hand on her shoulder. He shook his head, "Leave it Raylee. She's a _Jedi._" He whispered. Raylee looked up instantly at Ahsoka, who had her fists balled up.

"How do you know?" She said back to him. She dragged herself up to her knees and stood up, staring – or maybe glaring – at Ahsoka. Ahsoka raised an eye marking up a little.

"Because she dodged everything without trying, plus she's here to help. She's a Jedi."

"He's right," The other, larger male said. "I'm Darce by the way, and that's Rammo, my little brother." Darce said. They were brothers, you could tell. Their facial markings were very similar, and they shared the same muscular build. Ahsoka looked tiny compared to them. But then again, Ahsoka looked tiny compared to most people.

"So, Jedi, how are you going to free all the slaves? There's just one of you, and to be honest, you only look about fifteen." Raylee said.

"I'm sixteen," Ahsoka corrected her, "And my master's sticking around with our astromech droids."

"When do we get let out into the slave yard?" Ahsoka asked, walking around the cell, as if looking for an exit. Yeah, like it would have kriffing fire exit or something.

"Usually about lunch time, which is soon." Rammo spoke for the first time.

Ahsoka nodded and leant against the wall. She let out an irritated sigh and cracked her fingers out of boredom. Ahsoka wondered what her Master was up too. He was probably exploring the place. R7 was probably having an argument with R2 about machinery or something.

Darce's stomach growled loudly, and he shot Rammo a quick glance. "Ugh! When's lunch?"

"In about ten minutes." He answered, not taking his eyes off the ground.

"But I'm so hungry!" The older boy moaned.

"Just be patient." Ahsoka mumbled, sighing a little. Gosh, they were annoying. Now Ahsoka knew how Master Skywalker felt...

… … … … …

Anakin wondered around the slave fortress, his hands clasped behind his back. _Wow, I really am getting like Obi-Wan…no I all I need is a beard…_ A red astromech droid made its way over to the Knight, and Anakin instantly recognised it; it was Ahsoka's feisty little droid, Arseven. What was he doing here? Surely Anakin left him on the ship with Artoo…

"Arseven," Anakin hissed, "Get out of here. Go back to the ship with Artoo."

Arseven beeped and squeaked.

Anakin growled. Artoo wasn't on the ship either…stupid kriffing droids…

"Arseven Aseven, get back in the ship, _now." _Anakin pointed in what he thought was the general direction of the _Twilight. _He was frowning so deeply it was almost scary…well, if Ahsoka was here right now she'd probably laugh her ass of at him.

Speaking of Ahsoka, how was she? Was she okay? Was she getting on with her 'slave mates'. Knowing Ahsoka, she'd probably gone and done something stupid or reckless. Sometimes the Padawan truly annoyed him.

But he honestly couldn't think about a life where Ahsoka wasn't in it. They hadn't known each other for that long, and he really hadn't expected her to have such an effect on him. When he first met her, he found her annoying, irritating and cocky. He thought they would never get along, and he didn't believe it when Obi-Wan said that they had a lot in common. But as he grew to know her even more, become more _attached _to her, he saw that she wasn't just annoying and reckless. He saw a sweet child, who loved fighting, and learned well. But the little Togruta had many faults, but so did he, so they weren't all different. He now _knew _that they had a lot in common. They were the same in so many ways.

Anakin's head shot up as he heard a metallic squeak, and he knew for a fact that it wasn't Arseven, who had disobeyed Anakin and stayed by his side. _Was it _really _a good idea to give Ahsoka _this _droid, out of _all _the others…? _Artoo rolled around the corner, squeaking and squealing. He crashed into Arseven and hid behind Anakin's legs. "What's wrong, buddy?" Anakin looked over his shoulder and stared at his blue and white astromech droid.

Only a few seconds later, a guard came flying around the corner, his weapon held high and ready to strike. _Well, looks like Artoo has gotten himself into some more trouble. It's a good thing Threepio isn't here, it'd be even worse…_

"Oi! Only Jedi walk around with astromechs!" He yelled at Anakin. He pulled out his blaster and aimed it at Anakin's head.

Anakin put a hand forward and waved it the smallest bit, "I am not Jedi."

The man dropped his blaster, his eyes wide as he stared at Anakin. "You are, not a Jedi."

"You must go back to guarding the entrance…"

"I, must go back to, guarding the entrance." He picked up his blaster and walked back the same way he came.

Anakin turned around and glared at the two droids. "Get. On. The. Ship. _Now." _He growled, sounding like Ahsoka did whenever she was angry or extremely irritated. The droids quickly went away, mumbling little squeaks to eachother.

What was he to do? He had to wait until Ahsoka was let out and all that, but what was he going to do while he waited? He didn't know who long she would be. Wouldn't it be a little suspicious seeing a tall, muscular guy wearing an eye patch, walking around a slave fortress. Maybe he could just work on the _Twilight _for a bit, and if anyone asked, he'd say he was doing repairs. Yeah, that would work. And when he did get back to the ship, he'd have to have a little word with those two droids…

… …**. … … …**

**So sorry for not updating :( I know, I'm a terrible person X( And this isn't my best work either…I'm sorry :( But yeah, this chapter is crap, and I have writers block. But please still review, and please give me some ideas in your reviews…Oh, and it's my birthday on the 19****th**** October! Yay! **


	4. Memories and Meeting

A FanFiction written by StarWarsRocksMySocks

_O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O_

Ahsoka sat – by herself – on the dusty ground of the massive slave yard. She crossed her legs and stared at the ground. Now, how was she going to do this? She needed to start a fight, but with whom? Raylee would be good…

All the slaves were also seated on the ground, eating some sort of slop in wooden bowls, though Ahsoka wasn't eating anything. Her 'cell mates' had left her as soon as they were let out into the slave yard. Ahsoka wasn't that bothered really…

Ahsoka felt someone tap her back. The Padawan looked over her shoulder. A young Togruta female – about the same age as Ahsoka – was standing behind her. "Are you okay?" The stranger asked.

Ahsoka stared at her for a moment, and then answered quietly, "Yeah, fine thanks."

The other Togruta frowned, looking curious as to who Ahsoka was. She sat next to the Jedi Padawan and crossed her legs too. "I haven't seen you around before. I'm guessing you were just bought in. Correct?"

"Yeah," Ahsoka said. This person was obviously trying to find out who Ahsoka was.

"Why do you have your hood up? You don't have anything to hide from us lot." She gestured to all the other Togrutas around the place. She scooted a little bit closer to Ahsoka and tried to look at her hidden face, but Ahsoka faced the other way.

"Oh, no reason. I just like to keep it up." Ahsoka replied, trying to sound as though it was no big deal. She shrugged her shoulders.

"But why?" She pressed. Ahsoka decided she didn't really like this girl. She was annoying, and right now, they were playing twenty questions.

"I just do." Ahsoka grumbled

"Oh, okay. I guess you're like my mother, she likes to wear gloves all the time."

Ahsoka smiled a little, and hid her face in the shadows of her hood when the girl tried to look at her face.

"You know," The girl continued, "You seem kinda familiar. Have we met before?"

Ahsoka glanced at her face, not really concentrating on the girls on it. "I don't think so."

The taller Togruta scooted a little closer to Ahsoka, and Ahsoka shuffled away from her a little, but the other didn't notice.

Suddenly, a small warning zapped through the Force. And before Ahsoka could even register it, her hood was snatched back, revealing her face and headtails. The girl's eyes widened a little as she stared at Ahsoka, her hand still gripping the edge of the Padawan's hood. "Ahsoka?" She gasped.

… … … … … … … ..

Layla stared in disbelief at the Togruta before her. "Ahsoka?" It was surely Ahsoka. It had to be. As soon as she snatched Ahsoka's hood back, she recognised her instantly. The big, baby blue eyes, the little button nose, and the unique facial markings. "Ahsoka!" Layla squealed and lunged at Ahsoka, giving her a tight hug.

Ahsoka didn't say anything at first, because she was a little shocked. Some girl had come up and sat next her, and then starting hugging her. Weird?

"Um, hi?" Ahsoka said unsurely. She gently patted the girls back with one of her gloved hands, and frowned.

When the smaller Togruta pulled away, she stared into the others green eyes. Ahsoka studied her face, and only then did she realise who it was. "Layla?" Somehow Ahsoka remembered this girl, and as soon as she knew who it was, memories came flooding into her mind.

… … … … …

_Ahsoka pulled herself up to the next branch, ducking her head under the thin branch that came flying towards her. If she hadn't have dodged that, Ahsoka was sure that that would have taken her head straight off. _

_The tiny toddler looked down at her struggling friend. Ahsoka was nearly at the top of the small tree, while Layla was only half way up. "Come on, Layla!" Ahsoka's playful, sweet voice called out._

"_Ugh, Ahsoka!" Layla whined, "What if we fall? Our parents won't be very happy with us!"_

"_Stop worrying! We'll be fine!" Ahsoka climbed a little higher up the lush tree. Ahsoka always wondered why she was so much better at climbing and running than the other children her age. Bt what she was best at was hide and seek. She would always fit into the smallest places (being smaller than the other kids) but she would _always _find where they were. Even if she couldn't _see _them, she could kind of…feel them. If she was walking past a tree, she could _feel _them, even if she wasn't touching them. The other kids obviously didn't have this…talent what she had. Ahsoka knew she was different from them, even her best friend – Layla – who she knew couldn't do what she could. _

_Ahsoka was known around the village for her unbelievable energy, always running about and climbing up trees…well, her parents didn't know that. _

_Only being three years old (nearly four!) Ahsoka was uncannily smart for her age. She had started speaking in full sentences at an early age. _

"_Ahsokaaaaaaaaaa." Her friend moaned again, frowning up at her._

_Ahsoka sighed, stood on a thick branch, "What?" _

"_I'm getting down. It's getting a bit too high, and I'm a bit scared." Layla had already started to climb down the tree, and a moment later, her tiny feet hit the ground. "I think you should come down too!" She yelled up to the other Togruta. _

_Ahsoka glanced down at Layla and shrugged her shoulders. Why did she back out _every _time when things were getting exciting? She rolled her wide blue eyes and shouted back at her, "I'll come down when I get to the top!" _

_Layla raised her eyebrows and stared at Ahsoka incredulously. Why did she have to keep going even things got dangerous? "Ahsoka…if you fall…" Layla didn't even think about what could happen to her daring friend. _

_As Ahsoka climbed higher and higher up the tree, the more the wind seemed to pick up and blow in her young face. It was early autumn on Shili, and the leaves were just beginning to fall off the trees. Ahsoka reached out her tiny hand to grasp one of the falling leaves. One of them brushed her fingers, but it did not fall into her hand. The next leaf that fell was a little further away, and Ahsoka leant out to grab it. _

_But she wasn't holding on to anything. _

_Before the child knew what was going on, she was plunging towards the ground, the branches and leaves she was falling through whipping her body, mostly her face. Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of her. She had fallen onto the lowest branch of the tree, and now she was hanging off it. The Togruta was sure a large bruise was forming on her stomach; it stung and ached so badly. The bark or the thick branch was scratching at her soft skin as she slowly slid off the branch, and onto a small pile of leaves. _

_The leaves hadn't broken her fall, but it made it somewhat softer. Her landing was still rough, as it knocked the wind out of her for the second time today. _

_The little three-year-old lay on her back, breathing heavily. Ahsoka saw a bright side of her little episode, and that was that she had made it to the top of the tree. _

"_Ahsoka?" Layla was standing above her, looking straight down at her, "You fell out of the tree, didn't you?" _

… … … … …

**Yeah…so chapter 4 is done. I did this chapter while watching Scream 2, and Scream 3. Some of my favourite horror films (even though they are not scary at all – not scary to me anyway.) And yeah, pretty much all the movies I watch are horrors. Well, Except Star Wars and stuff :D Anyway, please review! So sorry I didn't have this up sooner . **


	5. Torture

A FanFiction written by StarWarsRocksMySocks

_O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O_

"Layla!" Ahsoka exclaimed, finally realising who the girl was. She quickly rose to her feet, just before her long lost friend did.

Layla was about to reply, but she was cut off by a Zygerrian slaver barging through the groups of Togrutas. He was yelling and shouting, "Where is the Jedi? Tell me!" He was literally pushing everyone that was in his path to the ground. He just ignored the Togruta's moans and groans of pain as they smashed to the ground. "There's no use hiding, Jedi scum! I know that you're here, so show your face!" He bellowed.

"A Jedi? What would a Jedi be doing here?" Layla whispered to Ahsoka, and Ahsoka stared at her. Ahsoka widened her eyes at her and shook her head gently, trying to speak silently.

Layla cocked her head at her in confusion, and stared at the smaller Togruta. What the hell was she doing?

_You still have no clue, do you? How thick can you get? _Ahsoka thought. She let out an irritated sigh and held her hand up to Layla's lekku, and whispered behind it. "I'm the Jedi, _idiot._ You can't tell _anyone, _alright?" Ahsoka quickly drew her hood back over her head, the shadow of it covering her facial markings and eyes.

Layle stared at her in shock. Seriously? Ahsoka, a Jedi? Actually…it did kinda make sense after Ahsoka went missing all those yea-

"Where are you? Come out you little _scug!_"

_What the kriff am I gonna do now? No one was meant to know a Jedi was here…Master! I need to contact my Master! _

Turning away from the angry slaver, Ahsoka activated her comlink and bought it close to her face. "Master?" She hissed into it, "Master, come in! I _need _to speak to you!"

"Ahsoka?" His loud voice blew out, "What goin-"

"Master, be quiet!" Ahsoka shushed him, glancing over her shoulder to see if the slaver was near. "A slaver knows that a Jedi is here. He's looking for me _right now. _What should I do?"

"How does he know? Ahsoka, what have you done?" Anakin accused.

Ahsoka felt slightly hurt that Anakin immediately blamed her for something that he didn't even know all the details about yet, but she kept it deep inside so it wouldn't show in her voice, "I don't know, but maybe they have some sort of scanner of something…Master, what should I do?"

"Look, Ahsoka, just calm down an-"

Ahsoka didn't hear the rest of what Anakin said, because she felt a rough, _hairy _hand grab her shoulder and forced her to look at him. "What are you doing, where did you get that communicator?" He growled at her, sneering in her face.

"Um…I found it." Ahsoka said. What a pathetic excuse.

"Don't lie! You're the Jedi, aren't you?" He snarled in her face, baring his teeth at her.

Ahsoka didn't answer. _Oh kriff, oh kriff, of kriff. What am I going to do? Oh kriff._

The Zygerrian grabbed Ahsoka's arm and pushed it behind her, and up her back. Ahsoka let out a grunt of pain. _Well, I was meant to start a fight, so here goes. _Ahsoka twisted, weaving around the powerfully built slaver, and kicked the weak point at the back of his legs. In an instant he collapsed onto his knees. He was surprised at the small girl's strength and speed, but quickly recovered and swung out his arm, catching her legs, knocking her straight off her feet and painfully onto her front. The wind was knocked out of her as she crashed to the ground, and she gasped in more surprise than pain.

The Zygerrian rolled her onto her back, and then climbed onto her and pinned her arms down beside her head. Unable to move, Ahsoka growled at him. He got off her, still keeping a firm grip on her forearms. He hauled her up dragged her along behind him, and, though Ahsoka was leaning all her weight and pushing her heels into the dusty ground, she was still being easily tugged along.

All the other Togrutas just stood and watched as she was dragged away. Another Zygerrian slaver ran up to Ahsoka, and took her off the other Zygerrian. The one who had captured Ahsoka ran back over and grabbed Layla's arms and dragged her after them. Layla was screaming and shouting, begging the slaver to let her go. He just ignored her and tugged her along.

… … … … … …

_Great. Ahsoka's just been taken, and I can't do the mission without her. What am I gonna do? I guess I'll have to rescue her…ugh. _Anakin thought, pacing around the room. He was wearing Zygerrian armour. He had found a room full of armour, so he just nicked some cloths, and now he looked like a Zygerrian.

Anakin had a…bad feeling. This mission would be difficult, _very _difficult. _He _was affected because it was dealing with slaves. He _hated _slavers. Because of his own past, he would always get so angry when dealing with slavery. He just _hated _it. But he wondered how badly it must be affecting his Padawan as well. The Togruta were _her _people. Though Ahsoka tried to hide it, Anakin could tell it was bothering her. The Togruta had been put into slavery before, and he _didn't _want it happen again; and neither did Ahsoka. She also hated slavery, but not as much as Anakin did.

Rounding another corner, he sighed.

… … … … … …

"This is great. This is so _kriffing _great." Ahsoka said angrily. Layla watched Ahsoka walk frantically around the cell again, her head held in her hands.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Layla said, staring up at Ahsoka from her seat on the cell floor.

That comment earned a harsh glare from Ahsoka. The Jedi Padawan began to mutter words in a language she was unfamiliar with, but she was pretty sure they weren't very kind words at all.

"Look, Ahsoka, just relax. Someone _will _come for us. Just sit down." Layla tried to calm her down.

"Relax? _Relax?_" Ahsoka repeated, "We can't just _relax. _We're just kriffing lucky they haven't sent in a torture droid yet!"

"Whoa, s-o-rry!"

Ahsoka let out a cry of frustration sat down opposite her friend. She threw her head back and whacked the back of her head against the wall.

"So, you're a Jedi?" Layla said, staring at her friend.

"Yes, why?"

"Well I was kinda just wondering where you've been for the last thirteen years!"

"I've been at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant."

"And just _how _did you get all the way to Coruscant?"

"I just jumped into my speeder and drove there." Ahsoka said sarcastically.

"Really?"

"Wha? No! I'm joking you idiot." _She's still a thick, gullible idiot. _

"Oh…okay."

The door swung open. "You're coming with me, _Jedi." _

… … … … … … …. … … … …

Chained against the stone wall, the young Padawan tugged and yanked at the chains that were clamped around her wrists. But, no matter how much she pulled, they just banged against her wrists.

She turned her head to look over her shoulder when she heard the loud noise of the heavy door being opened, then slammed shut.

"Now _Jedi,_" The slaver sneered, "Tell me your plans."

Like Ahsoka, one of most stubborn girls you would ever meet, would tell him. She kept her mouth shut and smirked a little.

"Ah, keeping quiet are we?"

_No, it's so obvious that I'm speaking right now. Idiot. _Ahsoka said cheekily in her mind.

He walked up behind her, and she turned her head to face the wall again. She didn't want to his face. He growled next to her headtails. Ahsoka still kept her mouth clamped shut. She knew that keeping silent would _really _get on his nerves.

The Zygerrian drew out his electro-whip and laughed cruelly.

Ahsoka felt the whip smack into her back and give her a painful shock. She made no noise except a quiet grunt only she could hear. After a few more cruel whips to her back, Ahsoka was sure that it broken the skin a little, as she could feel a small trickle travel down her back. She was actually kind of glad she was wearing her robes at the moment – she knew it would hurt a lot more if she didn't have robes over her usual Jedi clothing. The whip smacking against her – nearly – bare back would hurt _a lot _more.

"Tell me your plans! Are there any other Jedi around? Tell me now!" He yelled, whipping her back again, this time harder than the previous.

Ahsoka made a quiet squeak of pain. Now that had _really _hurt. "I'll never tell you, frakking kwaag." Ahsoka swore at him.

"Oh, really? I've been slaving for four years, and most of the little scugs have been Togrutas…I know _all _you weaknesses." He growled, a menacing smirk playing on his lips.

Ahsoka almost collapsed from the sudden shock of pain as the electro-whip struck her back lekku. For almost a minute her vision was fuzzy, and she could hear a faint buzzing. She groaned.

"See, Jedi? Are you willing to cooperate now?"

"Frak you. I'll talk when it kriffing snows on Tattooine!" Ahsoka shot back, hissing with as much venom as she could.

Ahsoka's use of language only added to the Zygerrian's anger and frustration, and he lashed out again.

This time the Togruta collapsed to her knees, again not expecting the sudden pain in her headtails. The Padawan felt her knees bruise as she crashed to the ground. She pulled herself up again.

The painful whipping continued for about ten or so minutes more, and, finally realising that an electro-whip alone would not break the Togruta, the muscular slaver deactivated his whip and clipped it onto his belt.

Ahsoka was positive that her back was bleeding now, because she could feel the blood trickle out of some of the wounds. Her back was sore, her knees were bruised, but the pain in her headtails was almost unbearable. _Why did I have to be born Togruta?_

"Looks like you'll be a tough one to break." He left the cell quickly, leaving the door open. Because of that, Ahsoka knew he'd be back soon.

"_Master!" She said through the Force, "Master!"_

"_Ahsoka? Ahsoka are you okay? I can feel your pain through the Force! What have they done to you?" Anakin sounded very worried._

"_They want to know what my plans are. They don't know you're here." _Ahsoka ignored his question about what they had done to her, because she knew it'd only make Anakin even angrier. She hated it when Anakin was angry, and especially when it was aimed at her.

"_I'm looking for you now. Don't worry, I can sense where you are in the Force. I'll come and get you when you're back in cell, okay?"_

Just then, the same slaver came in, a collar hanging off his arm and a small device in his free hand.

Ahsoka instantly knew what it was; a shock collar. Ahsoka hated shock collars. She shuddered at the memories with Cad Bane and the last time she tried to rescue Togruta slaves.

Though she struggled and kicked, the Zygerrian managed clamp the blasted collar around her neck, although he had to give her a right thump on the back of her head.

Stars in her hazy eyes, Ahsoka thrust her leg out backwards, managing to kick him in the shin with the hard heel of her boot.

Her grunted loudly and held the area of his leg where Ahsoka kicked him. That would defiantly leave a nasty bruise. "That's it, you little scug!" He snarled.

Immediately, electricity began to rage through the upper half of her body. She pressed her forehead against the cold wall and scrunched her eyes shut.

The Zygerrian smirked as the Togruta's upper skeleton flashed up every few seconds. Once it had stopped, Ahsoka gasped for air. Her breathing was quick but heavy. He neck was throbbing painfully, as well as the rest of her upper body, especially her head.

The slaver was about to hit the button again, but was stopped by the beeping of his comm. "Grakl," A voice rang out, "get up here now! Grievous wants to see all slavers up here in ten minutes!"

At first Ahsoka was glad that the slaver would be leaving, but she was sure her heart stopped beating for a second when she heard the mention of General Grievous. This was _not _good, not good at all…

"Come on, _scug," _He unchained the Togruta Padawan and yanked her along after him. Just before he pushed her into her shared cell with Layla, she noticed two cylinder-shaped objects hanging off his belt, gently swinging in time with his footsteps. And sneakily, she grabbed them and hid the weapons in her filthy, torn robe…

**... … … … … …. … **

**Well, this chapter was slightly longer than the others. So sorry for not updating, I've been really…depressed lately. My pet died and my family aren't helping and are making me feel worse…but please review. Your kind reviews always make me smile and feel better…**


	6. Attachments

A FanFiction written by StarWarsRocksMySocks

_O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O_

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka, are you okay?" Layla asked as Ahsoka stumbled in. Her lekku had lots of nasty looking marks on it, and she looked paler than she usually did. Layla laid Ahsoka's arm over her shoulder, and then put her hand on Ahsoka's stomach to help her sit down.

Once she was sitting, Ahsoka stretched out, her back cracking painfully. "I'm just a little bit sore."

"You sure that you're okay?" Layla seemed quite concerned for her long lost friend.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've had worse anyway." Ahsoka smiled weakly.

Layla smiled back, "So…" She decided to change the conversation, "what's it like being a Jedi?"

Ahsoka rubbed her lekku in thought, being careful to avoid the sore spots, "It's harder than you'd think…"

"But you just fight and train and go missions, right?"

Ahsoka laughed a little; even there was no humour in the situation, "It's a lot more complicated than that. Yeah, we fight and train and all that, but we're not allowed to form attachments. It's forbidden to us."

"What do you mean by _attachments? _Like, love?" Layla said, confused.

"No…well…sort of. Attachments are…putting personal relationships first, caring about the people you love influences how you act." Ahsoka seemed to have trouble saying the sentence, seeming to not fully understand the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"I've heard that Jedi aren't allowed to see their family or have personal belongings? Is that because you'd be attached to them?"

"Yeah."

"But what about people you _consider _family? And friends? What about people you care about?"

The Padawan didn't answer, but she said something, quietly. Though, her voice had lost its usual confident and bubbly tone, "There is no emotion, there is peace."

Layla was about to say something, but stopped when Ahsoka began speaking again, "There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity." Ahsoka paused for a moment, letting the words sink in, "There is no death, there is the Force."

The taller Togruta frowned. What the heck was this? Some kind of code? Though Layla was known for being a bit thick and clueless, she thought about it.

"Attachments," Ahsoka said, "lead people into doing bad things, especially Jedi, because we're more powerful than Force-Sensitive's. We can do things normal people can't. Say if…you loved someone, or something, more than anything in the universe, you'd be scared if something were to happen to them, yes?"

"Yes." Layla nodded, eager to hear about what 'rules' Ahsoka lived by.

"Fear leads to anger."

Layla eyed the smaller teenager, noticing how her eyes had narrowed, and how the baby blue coloured orbs had darkened slightly. Ahsoka continued, "Anger leads to hate."

Layla started to get a little scared at how _dark _Ahsoka's tone was, how her headtails shadowed her face, how icy her eyes looked. Not only that, but if Ahsoka was as powerful as Layla had heard Jedi to be, she knew Ahsoka could probably kill someone as quick and easy as snapping your fingers. The looked she had right now really made her look the predator she was.

"Hate leads to suffering." Ahsoka said finally. "They are codes I've been taught since I was little. That's what we live by."

"I think I understand, but I'm not sure. And I can tell that you think that, too."

Ahsoka looked at her.

"You're right, I guess. I do, but I don't."

"Well, well, well." An old but familiar voice said from behind them. Ahsoka shot her head round to see Count Dooku closing the cell door and lightly clapping his hands.

"Dooku." Ahsoka snarled, baring her predatory fangs at him. The two Togrutas stood up, but only Layla backed away. Ahsoka raised her balled up fists.

"That was quite an explanation you gave there, Padawan. Though, I see a fault. That code is a _lie._" The Sith Lord spat.

"Need I remind you that _you _yourself used to follow that code? Remember, _traitor?" _Ahsoka hissed.

Dooku's hand shot forward, Force-lightning shooting out of his fingertips and crashing into Ahsoka.

The young Togruta instantly raised her hands to guard herself, but she knew that it would do no good. It only took a few seconds for the lightning to become too much for the young girl, and she collapsed onto to her hands and knees, and then onto her stomach. She writhed on the floor until the terrible lightning stopped. Her breathing was heavy, but her lungs wouldn't allow her to get the air she so desperately needed.

"Pathetic child." Dooku let his hand fall to his side.

After the pain died down a bit, Ahsoka could sense her Master nearby, _and _his anger. He obviously sensed Dooku.

"_Master," _Ahsoka said to her Master through the Force, _"don't come yet. If Dooku finds out that you're here as well as me he'll get all the slavers and droids to capture you as well. Just wait until he's gone okay?"_

"_But he's hurting you." _Anakin replied, _"I can feel your pain in the Force." _

"_Master, do _not _ruin the mission to stop Dooku from hurting me! If you or Master Obi-Wan gets captured the whole mission is ruined! Just be _patient _and wait!"_

"_Okay, okay. But I swear, if he hurts you again, I'll-"_

"_Oh, Master, just shut up." _Ahsoka cut him off.

Dooku interrupted her secret conversation with her Master, "Bye for now, _youngling." _He scowled. He shot a hateful glance at the Padawan, swung the door open, and strode out.

As soon as the slammed shut with a loud 'bang', Ahsoka groaned loudly. Layla crouched down next to the smaller Togruta, "Ahsoka…" She touched Ahsoka's back gently and gasped at how she could feel the heat of Ahsoka's skin through the filthy robes she was wearing. "Ahsoka, are you okay?"

The tiny Padawan moaned, "Ughhhh." Her eyes were closed, and she looked like she was sleeping.

"I'll take that as a no."

Then, the door swung open, revealing what looked like a Zygerrian slaver. Layla's eyes widened, and she vigorously shook Ahsoka's shoulder, "Ahsoka, a slaver!"

The child hadn't even opened her eyes, but she knew who it was. "It's fine," She mumbled quietly, "It's Master Skywalker."

The man was at Ahsoka's side in an instant, taking hold of her shoulders and turning her over to lie on her back. She winced a little, still faintly feeling the burning of the Force-Lightning in her body. "Hey, Master." She whispered.

"Hey, Ahsoka. You okay?" Anakin said worriedly, tapping the child's cheek gently with his gloved fingers.

"I'm fine, Skyguy." Ahsoka opened her eyes. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and stretched out her legs and arms.

"Good. Do you have your lightsabers?"

"Yep. The guy who tortured me – his name was Garkl - took them off me, but I saw them on his belt so I nicked them." Ahsoka smirked. She turned to Layla and asked, "Will everyone still be in the slave yard?"

"Um…yeah, for the next 2-3 hours." Layla said.

Anakin glanced at the girl he didn't know, then looked at his apprentice. He raised an eye brow at her, and she lifted an eye marking. "Now would be a great time to start the attack…" Anakin smiled at the Padawan, and she did the same.

"Master, before we leave, could you get this off me?" Ahsoka said, pointing at collar on her neck. She had attempted to yank it off before, but it did no good.

"Sure, Snips." He knelt down so he was eye level with her. He started to fiddle with the collar.

"Snips?" Layla said, confused.

"That's what he calls me," Ahsoka said, "Because of my…snippy attitude…"

"No surprise there…" Layla mumbled under her breath.

"Ugh!" Anakin grunted, "Sorry, Ahsoka, but I can't get it off."

"It's fine, Master. Thanks for trying." She smiled weakly, though it was a bit forced. She wanted the damn thing off her _now. _

… … … … … …

"Where's Master Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka asked her Master, pulling at the handcuffs that Anakin had applied to her wrists, to make it look like she really was a slave. Lalya had cuffs on too.

"He's on his way, Ahsoka." He replied.

The trio stopped at the door that led out to the giant slave yard. Anakin unlocked Layla's handcuffs.

Just before Layla opened up the door, Ahsoka said, "Get everyone to go to one side of the yard, okay?"

"Um, okay…why?"

"Because when we start the attack, Zygerrians and droids are gonna be _everywhere. _They'll try and capture us – or kill us – and if everyone else together, we can protect you easier because you not all spread out. So, please, just get everyone to one side, and leave the rest to us." She gestured to herself and Anakin.

"Right."

Anakin pushed the door open, and Layla ran out.

… … … … … …

**Yeah, hated this chapter…I took a quote from the book 'Star Wars the Clone Wars: No Prisoners', can anyone see it? I'm still feeling depressed :( I was already kinda depressed before my pet died, but, ya know…**

**Oh, thank you ALL for reviewing! Your all awesome people. Oh, I have a lucky number, and whoever gets that certain review number, will get a oneshot request! (You'll know if you have got it, because I'll mention the person in one of the chapters, and private message them. Thanks again to all who reviewed so far!**

**So anyway, please review! Your reviews always make me smile. PlEaSe ReViEw! (Please review!) 8D**


	7. The Fighting Begins

A FanFiction written by StarWarsRocksMySocks

_O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O_

Layla sprinted to the spot where her family usually sat in the yard. She nearly knocked over a few lone Togrutas while whizzing past them. It was unusual to see Togrutas by themselves, because most preferred to stay in groups. That was the reason why she had come over to Ahsoka in the first place. Though she couldn't remember much from her childhood, she knew that Ahsoka had always been an independent child. She liked to tasks by herself, while Layla and the other children worked together.

Anakin and Ahsoka had gone to change their clothing, while she told the others what would be happening.

As she ran, she jumped over a sleeping man, and accidently woke him up because she jumped too soon and ended up stepping on his stomach. _Why am I so clumsy? _She thought before she yelled over her shoulder, "Sorry!"

The Togruta male yelled something back, (what sounded like a curse of some sort) but she didn't hear.

She skidded to a halt when she reached her family. She had quite a large family, but most Togruta families were large, due to the fact that they were hunters, and liked living in big groups and families.

"Layla!" A young woman in her early twenties who looked like Layla exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug. The older Togruta lifted her off the ground.

"Hey, sis." Layla chocked out, wincing a little as her sister almost crushed her ribcage.

"Are you okay? Oh, we were so worried! We thought we'd never see you again!" Her sister squeezed her again.

"Look, Aira, I'm fine!" Layla pushed herself out of Aira's arms, "But we _need _everyone to move over there!" She extended her arm and pointed her finger over to the far side of the yard.

"Why?" Asked another member of the family.

"Because Jedi are here to rescue us! That's why they took me and Ahsoka, because they know she's a Jedi! An-"

"Whoa, wait," Aira stopped her babbling sister midsentence, grasping her shoulders gently, "Did you just say _Ahsoka?_ As in, little Ahsoka with blue eyes?"

"Yes!" Layla pulled her father up, "The Jedi are going to attack the droids and the slavers, and we need to group everyone up so no one gets killed!"

"Right." Aira ran off, and the rest of the large family split up to tell the other Togrutas.

… … …. …. … … … .

Little by little, the Togruta slaves moved towards one of walls and grouped together like penguins trying to share body heat.

Droids of different kinds flooded out of the door, and the commander droid yelled in his metallic voice, "What is going on here?"

Everyone fell silent and glanced nervously at eachother.

"I said, what is going on!" To a Jedi, a Battle droid wouldn't seem intimidating at all. But, to all the scared and helpless Togruta slaves, it seemed like a giant.

The little Battle droid raised his loaded blaster, and pulled the trigger.

Lots of Togrutans screamed. And, hidden in the shadows that the tall walls made, Ahsoka Tano took her chance and leapt forward, igniting her emerald green lightsaber. She landed lightly on her feet and deflected the bolt right back to the droid who fired it. It collapsed to the dusty ground with a hole in its chest.

A random droid glanced around worriedly, looking for someone who would be willing to take command. None of them knew what to do now that their Commander was dead. The droid was about to shout 'fire' but he realised that the Jedi had disappeared. "Hey!" He shouted, "Where'd she go?"

"Right here." Ahsoka landed on top of the droid, slicing its thin head off with her shoto. Flipping over the next droid, she cut through it with her lightsaber, cutting it in half.

After taking out half of the droids, Anakin jumped down from the wall and began to help his apprentice defeat the droids. Ahsoka being Ahsoka, she tended to play little games while killing droids. She enjoyed confusing them.

When the droids were just a massive pile of scrap metal, around fifteen Zygerrian slavers ran into the giant slave yard. After, more droids began to come out. This time, they were mostly Magnaguards and Destroyer droids. And, seeing Magnaguards usually meant either Dooku or General Grievous was near.

Anakin and Ahsoka – who were standing right in the middle of the yard – raised there lightsabers, and began to deflect and bat away blaster fire, while dodging the electro-whips. Ahsoka glanced at her Master, who seemed to be having trouble dodging the electro-whips.

Just deflecting the bolts wasn't doing much, so Ahsoka decided to start dodging the bolts and whips, and take down the tinnies up close.

Though the droids were falling fast, Zygerrians and droids were coming through the doors and making everything so much more difficult.

While quickly moving around her body, Ahsoka drew on the Force, and thrust out her hands. About twenty droids and a few slavers were sent flying into the wall with incredible impact.

"Master!" Ahsoka yelled over to Anakin, ducking her head so it wouldn't get shot by the incoming blaster bolt, "Force-Push them away at the same time! It'll work!"

Anakin made his way over to Ahsoka. Together, at the same time, they thrust their hands out. Droids were thrown to floor with a loud bang, and slavers were knocked to the floor.

Now, barely anyone left, Ahsoka and Anakin shot forward, slashing down the droids. Ahsoka deactivated her lightsabers when she got close enough to a slaver, and lunged forward. He tried to hit Ahsoka with his whip, but the Padawan had kicked it out of hand. Now it was just hand-to-hand combat.

The Zygerrian growled, and Ahsoka bared her teeth at him. He swung out an arm, and Ahsoka ducked straight under it kicked at his feet. His feet were knocked from under him and he crashed to the ground, face first. As he fell, Ahsoka could hear the sickening crack of his nose breaking.

Moving on to the next Zygerrian, she dashed forward, much quicker than any other normal person could run, and crashed right into him. Sitting on his chest, legs either side of his waist, she smashed her fist into the side of his face. He raised his fists and punched the Togruta in the stomach. Winded, Ahsoka was knocked off him and onto her back. She stood up quickly, clutching her aching stomach. He lunged for her, and she stepped to the side, and he soared past her. Quickly, took her lightsaber off her belt and whacked him on the head with the metal hilt. He toppled to the ground, falling onto a headless battle droid.

Anakin, unlike his apprentice, was just killing the Zygerrians. Sure, Ahsoka had killed before, but Anakin seemed more keen on the idea. Ahsoka would only kill if she really had to.

When all the droids were down and the Zygerrians either dead or unconscious, Ahsoka's montrals picked up the sound of a lightsaber humming. She looked over to Anakin, whose lightsaber was hanging on his belt.

Obi-Wan jumped down from the wall and landed next to his former apprentice, lightsaber ignited.

"Anakin! Go see if you can find a way out of here! Me and Ahsoka will hold off the droids!" Obi-Wan shouted. Just then, even more droids flooded the area.

"Right! Keep your comm with you!" Anakin yelled back, "Good luck."

"May the Force be with you!" Obi-Wan called to his former apprentice.

"And you, Master." Anakin cut out a quick hole in the door closest to him, and went through.

"Um, Master Kenobi," Ahsoka asked, deflecting away a blaster bolt with her shoto, "Do you have a plan?"

"Well, Ahsoka, to be honest with you, not really."

"You sound like Anakin." Ahsoka chuckled a little.

"Well," Obi-Wan slashed through an assassin droid who seemed to spring up from nowhere, "He _is _my former apprentice."

Hearing another lightsaber being ignited, Ahsoka swung around.

General Grievous had two of his lightsabers out, and was slowly walking toward her and Obi-Wan. His cape blew in the wind, making him look even more intimidating. Some of the Togrutas – still all huddled together at the wall – gasped. Grievous shook his cloak off his metallic shoulders, and both of his arms split, making him have four arms. He laughed cruelly, though he started coughing about half way through. After he had finished his coughing fit, he raised his lightsaber and got into a fighting stance.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka glanced at eachother one last time, and then ignited their weapons again. This time, Grievous wouldn't be getting away.

… … … … …. …

**Did you like? Please please review! Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

A FanFiction written by StarWarsRocksMySocks

**NOTE: Grakl is a Zygerrian Slaver I made up, and he's the one who tortured Ahsoka in chapter 5. You pronounce it like 'Grack-el'. There is a bit told from his POV, so…yeahhhh…ENJOY! 8D**

_O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O_

Grakl was _not _a happy man right now. That Togruta girl he had tortured a few hours ago had escaped.

He could see her fighting Grievous with another a Human Jedi, and they were evenly matched. Through the flashing green and yellow lightsabers, he could the Togruta Jedi jumping away from Grievous every once and while and taking out the droids and slavers that got close.

The other human had disappeared, and it was his job to find him. Turning away from the lightsaber duel, he sprinted away from the window and down the hall, electrowhip held tight in one of his strong hands.

He saw a man dressed in Zygerrian armour run past, and he chased after him, knowing it was the Jedi. He didn't have a helmet on, and he was Human. He turned on his electrowhip when he got close to the retreating Jedi. Just as he was about to strike the Jedi, he swung around and ignited his blue lightsaber.

Grakl growled, and the Jedi got into a fighting stance. He swung the lightsaber around, trying to take his head off. Grakl's electrowhip caught his wrist, sending shocks up his arm. The weapon dropped from his hands.

The Zygerrian pulled out a stun gun and shot it, stunning Anakin and making him go unconscious.

Grakl only just remembered something; the collar was still on that Togruta Jedi. He could shock her...and then the droids and Grievous could capture the other Jedi – he was pretty sure that it was Kenobi – and then they'd have three Jedi…

Today must be his lucky day.

… … … … … .… … … … … .. …

Ahsoka stopped fighting as soon as electricity shot out of the collar, shocking her painfully. She grabbed hold of the collar in some attempt to wrench it off, but it was no use, the collar was tightly clamped around her neck. She clenched her teeth so hard they made a painfully horrible grinding noise. She scrunched her eyes shut and cried out weakly when the electricity got stronger.

Ahsoka fell to her knees when the electricity got stronger. The electricity was so powerful that it wasn't just shocking her neck and upper body, but her whole body, from the tip of her montrals, to her toes. The pain was horrible. Her entire frame shook, and her full skeleton was flashing up through her skin. Black spots clouded her vision, and she started to feel sick, which was getting worse because she was having trouble breathing. Feeling dizzy and dazed, Ahsoka coughed, spitting out a full mouthful of something that tasted a lot like blood.

She barley heard Obi-Wan shout her name, and clutched onto the collar tighter. She thought that maybe the collar would short circuit, and that maybe she just hold on until it stopped. But she knew that wasn't going happen, she wouldn't be able to handle it much longer.

Her breathing quickened, though it made it so much harder to breathe. Her teeth felt like they were going to shatter she was gritting them so hard.

She felt herself losing consciousness, and soon, everything went black as she felt herself hit the floor, hearing several gasps from the Togrutas around her.

And the menacing laugh of General Grievous.

… … …. …. .. … ..

He defiantly couldn't take all the droids by himself, Obi-Wan decided. Ahsoka had been shocked into unconsciousness, and because she wasn't there to help take the droids and slavers out, the droids' numbers were increasing, and he knew he wouldn't be able to defeat them all. And there was General Grievous, who they had also had trouble fighting. So, he deactivated his lightsaber, and held up his hands in surrender.

Anyway, Anakin was still out there, and Obi-Wan trusted him to come and rescue them.

Also, Obi-Wan would probably be able to get a chance to do what he does best; negotiating.

… … …. …. …

When Ahsoka awoke, she found herself barefoot, cuffed, and lying on something somewhat soft. Her whole body ached from the electricity, and she felt like she had a hangover; not that she'd ever had one, but she had a pretty good idea what one was like.

She slowly sat up, her back cracking unhealthily as she stretched out. She groaned quietly as her sore muscles were painfully stretched. She was lying on a small pile of what looked robes and clothes. She was in a cell; like the one she was in earlier.

She felt a warm, gentle hand on her back, helping her stay sitting upright.

"You okay?" Layla asked quietly.

"Been better," Ahsoka said, smiling, but winced when she felt a stabbing pain in her chest, "But been worse."

"You should lay back down and rest. Let your muscles relax. I think you'll be feeling sore a few hours." Her soft hands on Ahsoka's shoulders, Layla gently pushed, laying her back down the lumpy pile of scraggy and torn clothes. "Or days…" She mumbled.

"So what happened after I passed out?" The Padawan asked, concerned about Anakin and Obi-Wan's safety. She really hoped they were okay.

"Well, the older one-"

"Obi-Wan." Ahsoka said, coughing a little. Maybe the electricity had done more damage than she thought.

"Obi-Wan," Layla said, "surrendered." She hung her head as if it was the end of the world. She had obviously never heard of Obi-Wan the Negotiator before.

Ahsoka pushed herself up, ignoring the pain, and let a hand settle on Layla's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry, Anakin must still be out there, and trust me, Obi-Wan _knows _what he's doing." Ahsoka lay herself back down, but propped herself up on her grazed elbows. She looked around the old cell, scrunching up her nose at how bad it smelled. It smelt of sweat and vomit. The walls were a plain, dull grey, reminding Ahsoka of her bedroom a little. Not the smell though, Ahsoka kept her room clean enough not to smell like a dumpster.

"It's pretty boring in here, isn't it?" Ahsoka said, eyeing the grey walls with piercing blue eyes. She reached up and massaged her jaw a bit; it ached from gritting her teeth.

"You're worried about it being boring in here? Aren't you scared at all? Count Whatshisname could be down here any minute to torture you!" She said, and then added, "Again."

"Pfft." The teenager scoffed, "I've been in this position before, I can get out of it again. And that old bag is just a coward."

"But what if he still comes? He'll hurt you."

"To be honest with you, that's not on my mind at the moment. I just want to get us all out." Ahsoka stared at the ground, slowly lowering herself down again. She suddenly felt tired – well, more tired than she was before. Ahsoka let out an exhausted yawn and without thinking, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

… … … … … … … … …

When Ahsoka awoke, she found that the cell was very dark. Not pitch black, but dark enough for her to need to squint her eyes as she searched for her friend. However, Ahsoka could not see Layla. Neither could she hear her breathing. It was completely silent.

As she slowly sat up, arms straining and wobbling, Ahsoka held her breath. She could hear a clattering sound. Like…metal?

Ahsoka bit her lip. She was positive it was either droids – torture droids, probably – or General Grievous.

The cell door swung open, and General Grievous bounded in, his black cape swinging behind him. His hands were clasped neatly behind his back.

Ahsoka pushed herself into a standing position, biting back a pained moan that had almost slipped out from her lips. Clutching at her ribs, Ahsoka backed away a little, snarling through gritted teeth, "Where's Layla? What have you done to her?"

The lights flicked on. Behind Grievous stood two menacing magnaguards, staffs ignited. Looks like she wasn't escaping anytime soon.

"I assure you, she's safe. _For now." _He laughed (or more like coughed).

"Where is she? Where's Obi-Wan?" She growled, baring her teeth. _Where's Anakin? _Ahsoka thought. Hopefully, he hadn't been captured.

"Oh, he's with our other pet, Skywalker." If Grievous really had a face, Ahsoka was sure he would be grinning evilly, mocking her. "Surprised you, did I? Didn't think we'd catch your precious Master, did you?"

"_Where. Are. They?" _Ahsoka sneered, her voice laced with pure venom and hatred.

"Someone's a little feisty, aren't we?" He stalked towards her, like a cat approaching a helpless mouse. The guards followed too, raising there electrostaffs.

Ahsoka took one deep breath, preparing herself for the pain that she knew she was going to endure. There was no escaping now.

Pretty much all hope was lost.

She felt like a failure. She'd failed her people. She couldn't save them, and now, she was one of them. A hopeless slave.

Though she had let her people down, Ahsoka vowed to herself that no matter what, she'd do her best to set them free.

Even if that meant she'd die trying.

… … … … … …

**I cannot tell you how sorry I am for not updating for this long. As you guys probably know, I've been getting really depressed lately. I am feeling **_**slightly **_**better, but not that much :( **

**Still feel like reviewing? Please do, you guys really do make me feel better with all your encouraging and kind words. Thanks, and I'm still really sorry. Forgive me? **

**Please review, thanks! Xxx**


End file.
